


Il vero Charles

by AkaneMikael



Series: Opposti in contrasto [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Monza GP, POV Charles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: A volte non ti rendi conto di come sei fatto davvero, credi alla favola che vuoi raccontare perché credi sia giusta, sia migliore e quindi ti convinci di essere come desideri essere. Ma la verità è diversa e c'è sempre qualcuno che te la sbatte in faccia brutalmente e senza paura, per Charles quel qualcuno è Max.





	Il vero Charles

**Author's Note:**

> la fic è ambientata a Monza, la sera di domenica. Charles ha festeggiato come si deve la sua seconda vittoria ed io non potevo non approfittare per far progredire la sua relazione particolare con Max. Contemporaneamente sviluppo il suo personaggio dopo aver riflettuto su di lui ed essermi presa in realtà una pausa su di lui, la fic infatti l’ho scritta diversi giorni dopo Monza. Ci dovevo pensare e credo che sia ora di tirare fuori il vero carattere di Charles e Max è il ‘mezzo’ più indicato per illuminare sulla questione. Per me le persone non sono mai ciò che sembrano, in loro hanno sempre un mondo nascosto che spesso mostrano solo a pochi eletti, come nel caso di Max. O che magari quel lato esca in certi momenti particolari, come per Charles. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

#  IL VERO CHARLES

#  [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/bea7259704ddd196cd5f2efcb97a6900/tumblr_pvf98mVN2j1rmdmxco10_1280.jpg)[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/66c00a118233b9c68fd1e5208a93aca5/tumblr_pvf98mVN2j1rmdmxco7_640.jpg)

Su di giri non rende davvero il mio stato d’animo.   
Diversamente non sarei mai venuto qua da lui.   
Le mani scorrono sulla sua pelle liscia mentre con un flashback mi ricordo di come dopo la vittoria qua a Monza e i festeggiamenti pazzeschi che solo in Italia ed in poche altre parti del mondo sanno fare, sono finito qua da lui.   
Non sono uno che ama bere, ma ovviamente quando una nazione ti acclama in questo modo per una vittoria con la loro macchina che non avveniva da tantissimo tempo, e quando quella vittoria è la seconda consecutiva dopo un’annata terribile, insomma è difficile contenersi.  
Oltretutto non mi ero concesso molto in Belgio per ovvie ragioni e questa volta deve fare anche per le altre.  
Così mi sono lasciato un po’ andare senza esagerare e quando mi sono ritrovato a pensare con frenesia crescente al sesso, ho capito che pensavo a lui in particolare. Che mi eccitavo da matti più l’euforia del divertimento aumentava.   
Fino a che non ce l’ho più fatta e la mia mano è partita da sola sul telefono a scrivergli, prima di rifletterci e considerare se fosse stato il caso.  
Ad un certo punto te ne freghi di cosa è il caso fare.   
Ad un certo punto dopo che non fai che sforzarti di sembrare quello che è giusto e perfetto, te ne fotti ed hai bisogno solo di fare ciò che vuoi dannatamente.  
L’ho fatto ieri e sapendo che sbagliavo e che era una carognata che però mi avrebbe dato un certo vantaggio, ho avuto ragione alla fine.   
Mentre gli scrivevo capivo che ero un po’ stufo di fare solo quello che dovrei e che va bene.   
‘Sei ancora in Italia?’ Ho chiesto prima di rendermene davvero conto.   
‘Sì perché?’ E lo sapeva bene perché, mi metteva alla prova ovviamente. Come sempre.  
E non mi stupiva l’idea che fosse rimasto proprio per vedere se poi gli avrei scritto. Forse lo sapeva o forse lo sperava o forse non mi cagava.   
Magari era a letto con quell’altro e mi stava per scaricare, mi dicevo.   
Mi sono morso il labbro mentre gli ho risposto.   
‘Posso raggiungerti?’   
La pausa di silenzio è stata terribile, intanto mi sono scolato il resto del cocktail che non era l’ennesimo, ma era più l’eccitazione della festa in sé che ciò che ho ingurgitato. È l’insieme a darmi alla testa.   
Mi ha risposto con il nome dell’hotel e il numero della camera. L’hotel era lo stesso di questi giorni, era rimasto qua a Monza.   
Ho sorriso sornione.   
No, lo sapevo che non era il caso, ma non me ne fregava nulla. Volevo solo fare ciò che mi pareva, per una cazzo di volta o due. Contro tutto e tutti.   
Così mi sono guardato intorno, mi sono morso la bocca e me ne sono andato in sordina cercando di non farmi notare, passando per la porta di servizio sul retro.   
Seb era venuto solo a mangiare qualcosa ed era riluttante, non so se mi perdonerà. Gli avevo spiegato il motivo per cui l’ho fatto, perché quando salgo su una macchina io penso solo a vincere, non esiste un compagno, rivali, regole. Non c’è nulla. Solo io e qualunque cosa devo fare per vincere. Sono solo sulla macchina, io e la pista ed un traguardo da superare. Non c’è altro.  
Per me è questo correre. E lo faccio per una serie di persone che hanno contribuito a creare ciò che sono ma anche e forse soprattutto per me stesso. Perché mi piace.   
Penso che l’abbia capito, ma questo non toglie che sarà stato deluso da me e mi dispiace perché mi piace il rapporto che si è instaurato fra noi al di fuori delle piste, però capisco che non posso pretendere che gli stia bene.   
Arrivo io e gli strappo il posto che per cinque anni è stato suo col rischio di fare meglio di quanto lui abbia fatto in cinque anni. Ora non voglio essere presuntuoso, in mesi di lavoro ho fatto solo due vittorie e la situazione in Ferrari è disastrosa da troppi anni... lui in cinque ha fatto fra alti e bassi tante buone cose, per due anni è andato vicino a vincere il mondiale, se così si può dire.   
Però capisco che per lui così ossessionato dal mondiale in rossa da tanto, ritrovarsi così, quasi spodestato da un ragazzino con la faccia d’angelo non sia facile.  
Ho capito che è uno che ha bisogno dei suoi tempi e dei suoi spazi, che se forzi la reazione fai peggio, poi gli partono i 5 minuti e ti demolisce. Se gli lasci tempo poi fa come si deve.  
Mentre lo pensavo correvo qua.   
Più mi avvicinavo più mi sentivo l’ansia salire a livelli assurdi, ma era quell’ansia che non mi avrebbe fatto scappare, è l’ansia di quando inizio una gara che poi va bene.   
Me lo sentivo dentro, nelle ossa. Era ora di smetterla di girarci intorno.   
Quando finalmente mi ha aperto la porta ed ho visto il suo viso davanti a me, non era stupito ma aveva un sorrisino malizioso e vittorioso. Di chi sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe successo. E se stasera mi ha aspettato, significa che era certo che sarebbe stato oggi, dopo la vittoria.   
Oggi era perfetto.   
Ho guardato Max, Max ha guardato me, non ci abbiamo pensato oltre, non ci siamo parlati, non ci siamo detti nulla.  
Sapevamo esattamente perché ero venuto, non serviva dire nulla.  
Semplicemente sono entrato, l’ho spinto dentro, mi sono chiuso la porta alle palle e l’ho baciato prendendogli il viso fra le mani.   
Le bocche si sono fuse subito, le lingue intrecciate, gli ho trasmesso il mio sapore alla frutta con un retrogusto pungente d’alcool.   
Non aspettavamo altro, i nostri corpi ora aderiscono mentre le mie mani scivolano su di lui ad alzargli la maglietta che indossa, gliela tolgo e smettiamo di baciarci un istante, ci guardiamo ansimanti, col desiderio alle stelle.   
Non sono qua solo per baciarti, le mie mani dicono questo mentre dopo la maglia corro all’elastico degli shorts da camera. Col desiderio a mille, infilo svelto le dita sotto entrambi gli elastici e vado dritto al sodo. Che in questo caso è la sua erezione che inizia presto a pulsare calda mentre lo afferro e muovo lasciando che pantaloncini e boxer cadano inesorabili.   
Torno a divorargli la bocca mentre mi prende per la vita e mugola sorpreso e compiaciuto. Quando mi toglie la maglia approfitta per commentare ironico:   
\- Vedo che hai proprio le idee chiare alla fine... lo sapevo che eri così... che facevi solo finta di essere quello che sta al suo posto e fa come deve fare... - non capisco cosa diavolo stia dicendo, ma al momento è più importante tornare a divorargli la bocca che succhio, carnosa e morbida. Lo spingo verso il letto, lo appoggio al comodino e lui si lascia sedere lì mentre io mi abbasso togliendogli il resto che indossa. Lo libero da tutto e nudo davanti a me scendo sul suo corpo mordicchiandolo, trascino le unghie lasciandogli delle tracce e finalmente raggiungo il suo inguine che si tende appena gli respiro addosso. Non posso fermarmi, non voglio fermarmi.   
\- Tu sei qua per prenderti tutto ciò che vuoi, vero? È questa la tua vera faccia. A costo di calpestare chiunque pur di riuscirci. E non te ne fotte davvero un cazzo degli altri. Se vuoi una cosa, semplicemente te la prendi. Ecco qua il vero Charles... - Ma in realtà il mio nome non lo pronuncia del tutto perché poi trascina la A visto che la mia bocca pompa sul suo pene che cresce per il mio trattamento. Succhio con maggiore impeto accompagnando il movimento delle mani insieme alla bocca. Lo tocco quanto più posso, lo carezzo, lo graffio. Ho bisogno di farlo mio, di averlo del tutto. Davvero.   
Mentre sono inginocchiato davanti a lui non ci faccio caso fino a che, dopo essermi spogliato del tutto con foga, lo spingo sul letto di schiena e mi avvento sul resto del suo corpo, quella parte di lui che raggiungo leccandogli e mordicchiandogli la schiena e poi le natiche.   
Max si piega in avanti e sulle ginocchia, spinge il viso sul materasso e si abbandona ridendo per qualcosa, mentre sente la mia lingua e poi le mie dita entrargli dentro.   
Mi sento come impazzito, fuori di me, allucinato. E questa sensazione di follia che mi brucia da matti, si quieta solo quando aderisco al suo corpo come un guanto, lo prendo per i fianchi ed entro.   
Appena lo penetro da dietro, capisco e me ne rendo conto.   
Che sono io a farlo mio e non lui mi fa suo. Che sono io a condurre la gara. E che io, dentro di lui, ci sto maledettamente bene.   
Da matti.  
Ed ha ragione. Sono solo uno che vuole prendersi ciò che vuole contro tutto e tutti, a qualunque costo. Forse da qualche parte ci sono ragioni nobili per il mio camminare su questa strada, però fondamentalmente questo sono io. Fisso l’obiettivo che desidero e finchè non lo raggiungo per me il resto non esiste, è un contorno di cui non mi frega nulla.   
Poi mi dispiace, mi fermo e capisco cosa ho sbagliato e chi ho ferito e non voglio, non voglio davvero fare guerre o far star male qualcuno, soprattutto se adorabile o in gamba e di cuore come Seb e Pierre. Ma ora come ora cazzo io non riesco, non riesco a fermarmi.  
Proprio come quando salgo nella macchina, non riesco a considerare niente e nessuno se non la pista e il traguardo.  
Così ora. Non so cosa mi ha fatto scattare Max, ma io entro ed esco e lo faccio mio e ad ogni colpo che gli do aumento la forza e l’intensità ed i gemiti si uniscono nella stanza. E tutto scivola via, si mescola, molte cose le dimentico. Ci siamo solo io e lui ed i nostri orgasmi che si uniscono sul letto. Il mio su di lui, che gli sporca la pelle chiara e liscia, sudata, lucida.   
Ansima e si abbandona in questa posizione, con ancora i suoi fianchi nelle mie mani, io appoggiato su di lui gli crollo addosso. La mia bocca va al suo orecchio, sono stremato, finito, il cuore in gola e mi sembra mi stia per venire un infarto e dannazione, non sono mai stato meglio. Mai.   
È la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata, forse è simile alla vittoria di oggi a Monza, in F1, in Ferrari.   
Oggi è sicuramente un giorno che ricorderò per sempre, per questo volevo scopare. E forse ho cercato lui e non Pierre perché sapevo che con lui sarebbe stata una gran bella scopata senza impegno. Con Pierre non so ancora come sarebbe, ma sicuramente impegnativa. E non voglio correre rischi su cosa sarà domani, finchè non sono sicuro di cosa voglio e provo.   
Una volta che lo capirò so che non perderò tempo e me lo prenderò in qualche modo.   
Ma per stanotte volevo solo un corpo caldo, eccitante, che mi accogliesse. Da poter possedere senza freni.   
Scivolo di lato, buttandomi di schiena. Il petto si alza e si abbassa impazzito, il soffitto prende forma davanti ai miei occhi. Poco dopo sono i suoi a fissare me, giro il volto e lo guardo, è rimasto in quella posizione a pancia in giù, ha solo piegato le gambe di lato verso di me. Mi fissa con un sorrisino divertito e l’aria di chi mi ha smascherato ed è contento perché aveva ragione a dire o pensare chissà cosa di me.   
Improvvisamente penso che dovrebbe importarmi cosa pensava di me, ma invece non è così.   
Quello che contava è questo orgasmo.   
Ma forse, per la precisione, era l’orgasmo dentro di lui che mi interessava.   
\- Mi hai mica detto che in realtà sono uno stronzo egoista? - Cerco di riassumere il senso di quello che dovrebbe avermi detto prima. Lui ride, il suono rauco della sua risata mi piace e mi fa sorridere, mentre ripenso a quanto ho pianto e gridato disperato solo una settimana fa, fra le sue braccia.   
Come cambiano le cose in poco tempo.   
Forse cambiano le persone, o forse le circostanza.   
O, forse, le cose sono sempre uguali, siamo noi che non sappiamo leggere e quando finalmente ci riusciamo pensiamo che sia tutto cambiato, ma era sempre così. Era solo che leggevamo male.   
Mi chiedo cosa mi abbia davvero spinto stanotte qua da lui, forse la stessa cosa che l’ha fatto rimanere anche se ormai la gara era bella che finita. Lui ha uno pseudo compagno, io uno pseudo futuro forse fidanzato.   
Ed una festa in mio onore in un locale super in città.  
Eppure entrambi siamo qua, in questo letto, nudi e sudati.   
E cazzo, non sono mai stato meglio di così.   



End file.
